The German laid-open specification DE 10 2013 101 689 A1 has disclosed an air-guiding device for a motor vehicle, having an air-guiding profile which comprises at least two air-guiding elements which are movable relative to one another in order to realize different air-guiding profile cross sections. The German laid-open specification DE 10 2013 219 212 A1 has disclosed an underbody paneling part of a wheel axle in the region of the wheel arch of a motor vehicle, having a main body, the covering area of which is variable and which has a fastening structure for the fixed connection to the body and/or a fastening structure for the fixed connection to a transverse link of the vehicle. The German laid-open specification DE 10 2014 218 840 A1 has disclosed a vent, in particular air vent, for a vehicle, having a flow channel which is formed by a casing wall and in which there is arranged at least one elastically deformable air-guiding element which extends at least substantially in a throughflow direction of the flow channel, wherein the casing wall of the flow channel is of elastically deformable form at least in a section assigned to the air-guiding element. The German laid-open specification DE 10 2013 216 610 A1 has disclosed a windshield wiper device for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, which windshield wiper device has an elongate upper part which is at least partially of flexible form, wherein the windshield wiper device comprises an elongate lower part which is at least partially of flexible form, wherein multiple connecting elements are provided for connecting the upper part and the lower part, wherein the connecting elements are spaced apart from one another along a longitudinal extent of the windshield wiper device, and wherein the connecting elements are elastically deformable. The German laid-open specification DE 10 2013 214 064 A1 has disclosed a similar windshield wiper device, wherein multiple actuators for generating length contractions are provided, which actuators are arranged in the lower part along the longitudinal extent thereof. The German patent specification DE 10 2015 012 339 B3 has disclosed a motor vehicle component, having at least one diaphragm which has or is composed of an elastically deformable material and which can be transferred from a first state into at least one second state in which it is deformed in relation to the first state, wherein the diaphragm has a multiplicity of individual plates, the spacing of which and/or the position of which in a three-dimensional space can be changed by transferring the diaphragm from the first state into the second, deformed state. The international laid-open specification WO 01/92088 A1 has disclosed a motor vehicle outer skin which is at least regionally of movable design, wherein, for moving the outer skin, at least one actuator is provided which comprises a polymer material and/or ion-exchanging material and/or material which has different conformations, which material is movable by physical or chemical effects.